The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An electrical connector as disclosed in the Chinese Patent Application No. CN201710454474.7 includes an insulating body having multiple accommodating slots, and multiple conductive terminals accommodated in the accommodating slots. Each conductive terminal includes a base, an elastic arm and a strip connecting portion extending upward from the base, and a soldering portion and a fastening portion extending downward from the base. On a side edge of the conductive terminal, a recess is provided between the strip connecting portion and the fastening portion. An upper portion of the recess is an inward inclined portion. The insulating body protrudes inward to each accommodating slot to form a boss opposite to the recess, and the upper portion of the boss has a slope surface opposite and parallel to the inclined portion of the recess of the conductive terminal.
The soldering portion of each conductive terminal is connected to a circuit board by soldering the solder. When the insulating body is deformed by heat or a force to cause the boss to contact the conductive terminal, the slope surface of the boss is parallel to the inclined portion of the recess of the conductive terminal, and the slope surface of the boss matches with the inclined portion of the recess of the conductive terminal, such that a relatively large stress range exists between the boss and the recess of the conductive terminal, the stress generated by the deformation of the insulating body is completely transferred to the conductive terminal, and the conductive terminal receives a relatively large pull force, which easily leads to tearing of the solder.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.